


I Think You've Got A Nice Behind

by illsanity



Category: Scream (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illsanity/pseuds/illsanity
Summary: Emma gets stuck in a fence on her way home. Luckily, Noah passes her by and helps her out, after laughing at her of course. After all, what are friends for?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short little Noah and Emma fluff. Could be friendship or could be more - all open to interpretation. I'm hoping to write some Emma and Brooke because what is emrey???

Emma regretted going to this party. She didn’t know why she decided to go, but it was probably all because of Brooke’s insisting. When that girl wanted something she was really persistent about it, and though Emma loved Brooke to death she hated that Brooke could be so manipulative – and she hated that Brooke’s taste still steered toward such cliché and aggravating events. 

Dropping her empty cup in one of the not so strategically placed trash-bags, Emma dodged her way out of the busy house. Once she was outside she took a deep breath, and let it out slowly in relief. Finally some clean air and quiet. She dug her phone out of her pocket and sent Brooke a text; something quick about wanting to head home early and that she’d talk to her in the morning. She’d spotted Brooke on her way out, and considering she was with Stavo she’d probably be fine, but just in case Emma wrote herself a note to remind herself to call Brooke and check-up on her later on tonight. After everything they’d been through she’d be crazy not to call.

Then Emma looked around and figured there was a gap in her plan. If she’d gotten here by getting a ride from Stavo and Brooke, how was she going to get home? It was too far of a walk, and she didn’t see many people heading home now – just a bunch of people making out in dimly lit corners around the house. Plus, it’s an absurd thought to want to walk home by herself in the dark after everything she’d been through. Yet, Emma tossed all that aside considering how tired she was, how she had no other option, and how she just wanted to get home. 

Racking her brain for ideas, Emma almost wanted to laugh when one hit her. There was a shortcut through an old trail she could use. She just had to walk down the street a little, hop through a hole in a fence, then cross a little area until she landed on the trail and ended up at home five minutes later. It was much easier than walking down the road, then crossing streets until she got home in twenty minutes. 

With her plan made up in her mind Emma began on her shorter than required journey. She stopped in front of the fence, turning on her flashlight to find the hole. Once she found it, she put one leg through and then got her hips through it and pulled herself out.  


Except, she couldn’t get out. She pulled again, but she couldn’t get out. Emma should’ve remembered how tight the hole was, and tried a different approach in the first place. But, being Emma Duval, she wasn’t just going to give up. She tried forcing herself free again and again, but to no avail. Then she tried to call someone, but she couldn’t use her phone properly as her arms were pretty much stuck in the fence. Well, this was great. Yet, as she was a strong independent girl she refused to give up, and kept trying.

That was until she heard laughing behind her.

“Nice butt,” a voice called, and Emma would’ve snapped had she not recognized that voice.

“Oh my god, Noah? Is that you?” She asked, her face flushing. She was literally talking to him through her ass.  


“Yeah. Sorry, my comment seems totally inappropriate now, but uhm Em, how did you get stuck there?” Noah called back.

“Well I was trying to take the shortcut home but clearly I got stuck trying to get through. I guess I didn’t use the right method to get through.” Emma answered, sheepishly. 

“Alright, let’s try pushing you through. If that doesn’t work I’ll pull you out,” Noah suggested, and Emma nodded her head before realizing he couldn’t see her head.

“Yeah, alright.” She responded after the realization struck her.

With that Noah tried pushing her through, which ended up working. Except when Emma spun around she heard a tearing sound. She looked down at her jeans to see most of the left side stuck in the fence. Great. 

Noah followed her through the hole easily. Show off, Emma thought but she knew that he wasn’t trying to show off. Otherwise, Noah would’ve made a big show of it, but he wasn’t really like that. He was more timid. He slowly un-tangled the remnants of her jeans from the fence, and stuffed them in his pocket.

Eyeing Emma, he began to take off his sweatshirt. Emma was going to ask him what he was doing, when he handed the sweatshirt to her and answered her unspoken question. 

“You can tie that around your waist.”

“Won’t you be cold then?” Emma asked, but did as he suggested. 

“I’m fine. Full sleeves are life savers, aren’t they?” He joked. 

Emma smiled and nodded in thanks, before turning to head on her way. 

“Should I – Should I walk you home?” Noah called from behind her.

Emma looked over her shoulder and smiled. “Yeah. That’d be nice actually.”

Noah joined Emma and they continued a silent walk to Emma’s house.

They stopped at her front porch, and Emma turned to face Noah.

“So, this is me.” She said, rocking on her feet.

“Uh. Yeah. It is.” Noah said, licking his lip and nodding slightly. 

Then, as if something had just struck him, he fumbled in his pockets and handed her some fabric, the fabric from her jeans. 

Emma un-tied the sweatshirt and handed that to Noah, as she took back the fabric. Noah then swung the sweatshirt over in his arms.

“Thanks for all that.” Emma mumbled, slipping the fabric, and her hands in her back pockets - at least the one remaining pocket as the other side of her jeans were torn, like she normally did when she was nervous. She had no idea why she was nervous, she’d have to call Brooke and talk about it.

“Yeah. No problem.” Noah responded with a nod, then, “I guess I should get home. I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, ok.” Emma murmured in response as Noah stalked off.

“Oh, Noah!” She called. Noah stopped, and looked over his shoulder at Emma. “Nice butt.”

He shook his head, and they both laughed – their voices the only sound in the silent night.

Noah continued on his way, waving to Emma. She slipped inside with a smile on her face. Even if things had been rough this past year, it was the simple things that got her through it.


End file.
